Sweet Pages of Wonderland's Story
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: After Alice left, everyone became depressed, none of them bothering to do their work. Jokers, fed up by everyone's depression, sneaks off to Clover Tower and asks Nightmare to allow them to find someone else to bring. Full summary inside.
1. Page 1

**Sweet Pages of Wonderland's Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>After Alice left, everyone became depressed, none of them bothering to do their work. Jokers, fed up by everyone's depression, sneaks off to Clover Tower and asks Nightmare to allow them to find someone else to bring. They find another girl named Alice, who is willing to leave for them, struck by love. Though, this story has a slight twist.

**Pairings:**OCxAll

**Warnings:**OCs, Sexual Content/Themes, and Swearing

**Disclaimer:I do not own H/C/JnKnA, only my Alice OC.**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone knows the story of Wonderland, but have they heard of this one? Would you use a beautiful young girl, who is insanely in love with you, for your own satisfaction? This Wonderland seems twisted, insane, maybe a sweet dream.<em>

It has been months, maybe even years, since Alice left Wonderland. Because of that, everyone hasn't done any work, nor done anything period.

"It's been a while since the role holders have come to visit, hasn't it Black?"White sighed, as he watched the acrobats practice for the next show. Black was silent, not paying attention.

"Black... Black? Joker!"White called, making his counterpart flinch.

"What do you want?"Black scowled. White sighed again. It hasn't been very lively since Alice left. The role holders, although it was a rule, never came to the circus since then.

"I was thinking... Should we find our own Alice?"White asked, a slight smirk creeping upon his face. The other Joker had the same expression.

"Yeah! We can make her ours, and only ours!"he laughed hysterically, making White's face go blank.

"No need for the hysterical laugh Black... You're scaring the Jester Children."White said. Two small Jester Children were trembling in fear.

"So? Why should I give a fuck?"Black sneered, reaching for his whip. The Jester Children ran away, and White sighed.

"Black.."White said, shaking his head. "Well, we can leave tonight. I have a show to prepare for."he continued, walking away. Black stood up and headed for the prison, the smirk still stuck upon his face.

W_O_N_D_E_R_L_A_N_D

The show ended successfully, and White walked to the prison, meeting with Black. They discussed what they would do once they got to Clover Tower.

"Ready?"White asked, dressed in a prison guard uniform instead of his jester clothing.

"Yeah, let's go."Black said, already walking out the tent.

"Well someone's eager."White chuckled to himself, following Black.

They arrived at Clover Tower shortly, and entered, ignoring the faceless that walked by.

"Nightmare-sama, I'll be back. Try to at least finish one page of your work... I'm going to go make cocoa."Gray's voice called in the distance. He closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Perfect."White said, walking right into the room.

"That was fast Gray. Did you forget something?"Nightmare asked, turning around. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Hello there incubus."White greeted with an innocent smile.

"J-Jokers, what are you doing here?... Wait... You want.. To go find a replacement for Alice, don't you?"Nightmare asked cautiously.

"How the fuck did you know that?"Black sneered, only to remember Nightmare could read minds.

"Exactly why we're here."White said. "So please make it happen."

"I'm not sure... How will it benefit us if I do?"Nightmare asked, trying to read their mind.

"Well, if we find one, everyone will probably be happy again and start working. We could also make sure she won't leave us."White said, hiding an insane, sadistic smile under a mask of innocence.

"You're right... I suppose I could. Fine, it's settled, you two go find another outsider for us... But play any tricks and I'll-"Nightmare started, but ended up coughing up blood.

"Don't worry incubus, I wouldn't dream of it."White assured, taking a vile Nightmare held out. The Jokers proceeded out of the room, just as Gray walked in.

"... Nightmare-sama... What just happened? Did they do something to you?"Gray asked worriedly. Nightmare shook his head, confusing Gray more than he already was.

"No, they did something, but it might be good... Then again, it could also cause chaos."Nightmare said, as Gray set a cup of piping hot cocoa on the table.

W_O_N_D_E_R_L_A_N_D

"We're here."White said, his head popping out of the deep rabbit hole. He climbed out, and helped a struggling Black out.

"Damn it! I hate those damn holes!"Black cussed out. White hushed him and looked around.

"Hmmm..."White mumbled.

"Well, what now?"Black asked?

"I don't know, I never got that far into thinking... I only planned out what we would do when we got to Clover Tower.."White said. Black's eye twitched.

"You're an idiot White..."Black seethed through his teeth.

"I'm lost... Not again! This is the third time this hour!"a feminine voice said.

"Who could that be?"White asked.

"How should I know?"Black replied. Footsteps grew closer and closer, and a young girl appeared. She looked about 6 feet, though she was pretty petite. She had short dark brown hair that ended at her shoulders, baby blue eyes, and her skin was pale.

"Oh dear... A-ah! Excuse me, umm.. Do you know where I am?"the girl asked shyly.

"Sorry, we're a bit lost too... Though, I wouldn't mind helping someone as beautiful as you."White smirked, bringing a lock of her hair close to his face.

She immediately blushed, her heart throbbing. "U-uh, thank you."she stuttered.

"Well, may I ask you your name?"White asked with a charming smile that made her heart beat a thousand times faster.

"M-my name? A-Alice... Alice Cullings."she replied, still blushing.

"Alice is it?"White asked, his smirk returning. Black noticed what he was thinking and shared the smirk.

"That's a beautiful name miss."Black said, bowing politely."I am Black, it's a pleasure to meet you."he continued, kissing her hand gently.

"And my name is White, it is an honor to be in the presence of such a beautiful young lady."White added, doing the same to her other hand.

She turned the shade of bright crimson. "T-the pleasure is all mine..."she stuttered.

"Tell me Alice, would you like to come with us?"White asked.

"To where?"she asked.

"Would you believe us if we told you?"Black asked.

"Yes, please tell me."she replied.

"Then, we'll take you to Wonderland."they both answered in unison.

"Wonder... Land?"she said to herself. She looked up at them with a straight face. "I'll go with you. Please take me..."she said seriously. The Jokers looked at one another in satisfaction.

"Then shall we go?"White asked, picking her up bridal style.

"Y-yes..."she said. White dropped her down the hole, and jumped in, followed by Black Joker.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah-hah... How did you like it so far? There are no specific names for the chapters. They'll go by page 1, 2, and so forth. Please tell me what you think, or any ideas you have by reviewing or giving me a PM. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>


	2. Page 2

**Sweet Pages of Wonderland's Story-**

**._. Don't kill me for not updating in centuries... I got back from vacation to Japan (woot woot) and I got me Katekyo Hitman Reborn stuff, so basically I have another obsession. Yay me... Urg, if I sound a little bored/melancholic, don't mind me. It's just so hot :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Page 2-<strong>

Alice woke up in a strange place. She had thought the whole Wonderland thing with Black and White was a dream, yet... It felt so real.

"Ah, Alice, you're awake. Care for some tea?"White asked, surprising Alice, who fell off the bed she was laying on.

"Ow!"she yelped, rubbing her head.

"My, my. Did I startle you Alice? My sincerest apologies."White apologized, helping her up.

"I-it's fine White-san. I would love some tea."she smiled, answering White's question.

"Very well then, let's go to the dining room."he said, and escorted Alice to the dining room, where Black was waiting.

"Took you long enough."Black muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Black, you should be more considerate of our guest. After all, she will be staying here with us."White scolded.

"U-um... Am I being a nuisance?"Alice asked worriedly. Everyone back home always thought she was a nuisance, so it's no surprise if they thought the same.

"Why of course not! You're a splendid guest Alice, and we're glad to have you stay with us. Don't mind Black, he's a bit touchy."White whispered to Alice, causing her to giggle.

"White, shut up and stop talking about me. At least I don't wear that stupid jester costume!"Black sneered, causing White to smirk.

"Oh, but when you help out at the circus, you actually do. At least I get work done, unlike you, who sits at a desk all day complaining about having to keep an eye on the prisoners."White retorted. Alice sat in between them, listening to their comments back and forth.

"U-umm..."Alice was feeling both confused, and awkward, and the fact that she barely even knew them made it worse. She sighed and continued to listen to the Jokers' argument.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clover<strong>_ Tower-

"I wonder if the Jokers have returned yet.."Gray wondered, causing a smirk of amusement to appear on Nightmare's face.

"Oh? So you are interested in this new Alice after all. What happened to "I have no interest n this whatsoever Nightmare-sama. Nobody's getting work done, which is bad, and if we'll just get even more distracted if another Alice appears. We should just forget about her and move on!" or something like that."Nightmare mused, causing Gray to blush.

"W-well, things can change Nightmare-sama. And maybe this new Alice will help me hold you down while the doctor gives you multiple shots, since you refuse to take them."Gray smirked, causing Nightmare to turn pale and puke.

"Will you both shut up. Why are you even in my office?"Julius growled, not being able to concentrate on his work. Well, even if they did leave, he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Admit it Julius, you miss drinking Alice's coffee and rating it."Nightmare said, taking a seat on the edge of Julius' desk.

It was true. Julius missed all of that. In fact, he missed everything about Alice. Her caring nature, her sweet voice, and he even missed when she nagged him to get some rest or to eat.

"Never."Julius deadpanned, causing Nightmare to shrug.

"What's this about a new Alice?"Ace asked, slamming the door open. His smile was as bright as ever. Only he had not been affected by Alice's departure, for he never really cared anyways.

"Nothing Ace. Shouldn't you be working at the Castle? You know very well if Queen Vivaldi needs you and can't find you, she'll start beheading people. That means more work for me."Julius groaned, pointing to the door.

"Aww... Well, okay! Bye Julius, Nightmare, and other guy!"Ace waved, leaving. Gray glared at Ace the whole time, until he was ou of sight.

" 'Other guy'?"Gray repeated, in a questioning tone. Nightmare shrugged.

* * *

><p>As Ace exited the building, he spotted the Hatter Family walking towards him.<p>

"Oh, hi Elliot~!"Ace called, causing Elliot to take his gun out and point it at the idiot knave.

"Don't 'hi' me! Boss, can I shoot him? Please?"Elliot begged, though Blood shook his head no.

"So, knight, what business do you have with Elliot?"Blood asked. Ace shrugged.

"Nothing."Ace answered. Blood sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then if you don't have any business with us-"Dee started, holding his ax up.

"-then you should get lost."Dum finished, doing the same.

"Okay, okay! Well, I'm going to go tell everyone about the new Alice now! Bye!"Ace exclaimed, leaving in a direction that leads to neither the Castle, nor the Amusement Park.

The Hatters looked at one another with questioning expressions. "New Alice?"

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, don't kill me. I see a few people favedalerted/reviewed. Thanks guys, I appreciate that. Well, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I promise you won't have to wait 5 months or whatever! xD 4 months tops... Just kidding!**


	3. Page 3

**Sweet Pages of Wonderland's Story-**

**Returning from two months of vacation, I am updating~! Ah... Man...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own J/C/HnKnA, only my beloved Alice... MY Alice, not Alice Alice, as in Alice Liddel.. Is anyone else getting confused? ._.''**

* * *

><p><strong>Page 3-<strong>

The very next day, White had allowed Alice to explore Wonderland, but only for a short amount of time, because he was worried she might end up in the hands of some careless role holders. Or... Maybe it was for another reason?

"So this is Wonderland outside? It's strange... It feels like a normal place."Alice said to herself as she walked through the shopping district. Today all the shops were closed, but it didn't matter, for Alice had no money on her anyways. It was quite dead, except for the very few people, including Alice, who were merely walking around.

"Mama, why does that girl have a face?"a small faceless girl asked. Her mother quickly grabbed her daughter's hand and scurried away.

"That's a foreigner. They are different from us, they have faces and are ruthless."her mother whispered as they hurried away from a confused Alice.

"This place really is strange... People with no faces?... And... How am I ruthless?"she asked herself, not paying attention. "Oof!"she grunted, as she ran into a tree, falling flat on her bottom. "Ow..."

"Are you alright?"someone asked, helping her up.

"Ah! I-I'm fine! T-thank you!"Alice stuttered, bowing.

"P-please raise your head, you don't have to be so polite."the man said.

"O-oh. Okay."Alice lifted her head up and smiled. The man's eyes widened.

"You... You're-"the man started, but got cut off by someone else.

"Alice, there you are. It's time for you to return home."White smiled, grabbing her hand.

"Ah! White-san. Already?"Alice asked.

"Yes. The time here changes at random times, so it can't be helped. What if you were to get lost while it was dark?"White answered. "Now, go on ahead, I'll be right behind you."

"Ah, alright."Alice nodded. She turned to the man who helped her up and bowed. "Thank you again."she said, and walked in the direction of the circus.

"Joker."the man glared.

"Well, hello there Gray Ringmarc."the jester smiled.

"So that's the new Alice?"Gray asked.

"Yes, it is. A beauty, isn't she?"White replied. He turned on his heel and began walking to the circus"Well, I have a circus show coming up in a bit, so I'll be leavi-"

"You don't plan on letting her out, do you?"Gray deadpanned. White smirked and turned around, facing the ex-assassin.

"What ever do you mean?"White asked, innocently.

"You know what I mean. You plan on keeping her locked up in that circus, to yourself. Even I know that much."Gray said. White frowned.

"It would be nice if you would stop making such inferences. I would never do that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."White smiled, and continued back to the circus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clover Tower-<strong> _

"That damn Joker."Gray cursed under his breath as he aggressively made dinner.

"What's wrong Gray?"Nightmare asked, as he looked up from a bikini catalog.

"I know what that Joker is up to! He's trying to keep Alice to himself! I know it! As soon as I saw her, he appeared and made her leave!"Gray shouted, accidentally throwing the knife in his hands towards Nightmare. Luckily for him, he ducked just in time, and the knife struck the wall instead.

"You mean you saw Alice? The new one? ! TELL ME WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE!"Nightmare shouted, rushing over to Gray. Gray sweat dropped and continued making dinner.

"Well... I only saw her for a minute or two."Gray said.

"So? You should know how she looks like!"Nightmare smirked. "Or... Do you just want to keep it to yourself? You know I could always read your mind and-"

"She's pretty okay? ! V-very pretty!"Gray blushed, striking the knife into the cutting board.

"Wow... Umm, can you be a bit more descriptive Gray? 'Pretty' doesn't help much..."Nightmare said.

"W-well... She has shoulder length light brown hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin... And she was wearing a strapless turquoise dress, a white apron, black tights, and turquoise heels... And she was really, really, really, really, really-"

"Okay Gray, I get it! She was really pretty."Nightmare rolled his eyes. He left the kitchen. "Geez... Obsessed already?"

Gray was flustered. Had he really just done that? Well, you can't blame him. Love at first sight?

* * *

><p><em><strong>CircusPrison-**_

Alice was sitting at the dinner table next to Black, and across from White.

"Alice, how was your day?"White asked, smiling at her. She blushed and looked down.

"W-well.. It was fine... I walked through the park, then I went to the shopping district. Too bad it was closed though. I would've browsed around."Alice said shyly.

"Ah I see. That's because it's a holiday today. Ah, speaking of which, I'm going to start giving you an allowance Alice."White announced.

"E-eh? Really? T-then what chores should I do?"Alice asked.

"Nothing at all. It's just because Alice, no need to work. Well, unless we need you to pick up something from town or do something. If you go out, try to be home before dark. If it happens to turn dark while you're out, stay at the nearest residence, but try to keep your distance from them, alright Alice?"White said.

"Of course White-san."Alice nodded, without questioning him.

"Good girl."he smiled, reaching over, and patting her head. She turned tomato red and her heart beat fast.

"Tch. Hey, if you two are done flirting, I'd like to eat."Black growled.

"Yes, yes."White chuckled, and the three ate their dinner quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. I have so much on my mind. Love Octagons (don't ask please), talent show coming up, I have to learn the dance to Heart Beats, home ec. stuff, and other stories. _ I'm so busy! But I'll find time to update this sometime next week, if not, maybe... in 2 or 3 weeks, 4 tops.<strong>


End file.
